


A Friendship Is Born

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Mithian arrives in Camelot and Gwen meets her for the first time since her marriage to Arthur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Canon: Gwen and Mithian’s first meeting and ensuing friendship_ from [fabyenn](http://fabyenn.livejournal.com/).

If Gwen was perfectly honest with herself, she was nervous. It felt like a there were millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Sure, after marrying the King of Camelot and being crowned his Queen, Gwen had met the various royalty from the other kingdoms. 

But this was different. This time she was meeting the woman Arthur nearly married whilst she was banished and while Arthur was sincere in his assurances that he did not have any feelings for her, she was still anxious in meeting Princess Mithian. After all, she had heard how much of a reputed beauty she was, how gentle and kind she was and that she did indeed have some feelings for her husband when they were betrothed to be married. 

Sensing her uneasiness, Arthur places her hand in his, between them, rubbing soft circles on her hand with his thumb and it seems to work. Some of her nervousness leaves her. That is until they hear horses and wagons approaching upon the cobblestones and once again she feels her uneasiness in her stomach. 

Sir Leon helps the Princess off her horse and Gwen gets a very good glimpse of her. Indeed, they had been right; she is definitely a beauty with her long dark, wavey brown hair, her kind golden brown eyes and her rosy lips. 

Taking her hand, Sir Leon escorts her up the stairs and Gwen takes a deep breathe. The moment has come. If she was not too busy composing herself, Gwen would have noticed the other lady had done the same. 

“Welcome back again, Princess Mithian,” Arthur greets her with a bow, and places a kiss upon her hand. 

“Your highness,” Mithian returns his sentiments before curtseying to him.

“Allow me the pleasure of introducing my wife, Queen Guinevere.” Gwen then feels her husband’s comforting hand caress her shoulder in encouragement, giving her the confidence to step down and place her hand for Mithian to shake. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Gwen tells her sincerely and Mithian gladly takes her offered hand. 

“Likewise, My Lady, I have heard so many wonderful things about you.”

And it is in this moment that Gwen thinks that this was not bad after all. For it does not take long for Gwen and Mithian to develop a life lasting friendship born from sharing the same principles: kindness, loyalty, but most importantly love -- love and caring for others more than themselves.


End file.
